The Doll Factory
by delusional-lady
Summary: When Touya buys a doll from Sakura, he has no idea the huge responsibility that goes with it. yaoi
1. Default Chapter

The Doll Factory

By: delusional lady

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim ownership to the characters of CCS. This storyline, however, is mine. Someday, I'll make a book with this title.

**A/N:** Sorry for the long wait, you guys. Thank you for those who actually took the time to review this chapter and those who constantly nagged me, too. By the way, this chapter has been revised a bit. I also added something else so please read this again before proceeding to chapter 2. ;; Chapter 2 will be posted a few hours after this one. I just need to get some sleep for a _yawn _while.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Look _oniisan_!" Sakura cried out as she took a doll from the stand and showed it to her brother. It was a cute orange bear with wings. Touya leaned down and peered closely at the plushie.

'_The toys they make these days..." _he thought. The doll seemed too mischievous for his own taste but then again, he wasn't the one making decisions here. After all, it was Sakura's birthday and he promised to buy her anything she desired.

Along with them was a young girl with long tresses. Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend, came along to video tape what she called, 'Sakura's Quality Time W/ Her Brother.' "You're right, Sakura! That is _kawaii_!" she gushed.

The owner of the store looked delighted at the prospect of having customers. It seemed like his shop wasn't doing very well at all. "People are forgetting about beauty in the craftsmanship of toys!" he sobbed dramatically.

Personally, Touya thought it was because hardly anyone noticed the old shop. The windows were too dusty and the sign board wasn't exactly legible. He didn't say it out loud of course, not wanting to hurt the feelings of the fragile- looking man.

"Can we get this one please? I really like it!" Sakura pleaded. Touya narrowed his eyes at the plushie once more before nodding his consent.

The shop owner clapped his hands in glee and said, "Good choice, young lady! Its name is Keroberos, Guardian of the Sun!"

"Keroberos…? Kero-chan, then!" Sakura remarked.

"Are you sure that's the one you want, _kaijuu_?"

"Yes, yes!" Sakura answered cheerfully, too engrossed with her new doll that she didn't even notice what her brother had just called her.

Touya sighed and brought out his wallet. Unfortunately, the old man didn't have change in his cash register and went out the back to fetch some of the coins. Sakura and Tomoyo looked around the shop.

Touya didn't seem to have any other choice but to do the same as well. What did girls see in dolls anyway? He peered at the shelves and blinked when a particular silver- haired doll caught his attention. It appeared to be an angel since it was wearing white clothes and had white wings on its back.

Curious, Touya plucked the doll from its position and wondered if it was a male or female. He had never seen a male doll with long hair before but he had a feeling that there was something strange about it. Staring at the doll for a moment, Touya slid its pants down and looked.

_Ack!_

Touya almost dropped the doll in surprise. He thought he had heard a voice in his head.

"Here you go, sir!" The old man said, breaking his thoughts. Touya turned around and received his change. The owner smiled as he saw the lovely doll his customer was holding. "I see you've met Yue."

"Yue?"

"Hai. He's the Guardian of the Moon. Unfortunately, he got a little too arrogant one evening and allowed himself to be caught."

Touya looked at the man like he was some kind of crackpot.

"You're kidding right?" He remarked as he looked at the doll once more.

The old man simply shrugged his shoulders.

Touya glanced back at the doll and shivered. There was something odd about the doll and it seemed like it was glaring at him.

"How much?" Touya asked, surprising himself.

The old man raised an eyebrow.

"How much?" Touya repeated.

"He's not for sale." The man answered.

Somehow, Touya got the feeling that there was something more to the doll than the old man was willing to say. Sakura and Tomoyo appeared and admired the angelic doll on Touya's hand.

"It's beautiful!" Sakura cried out. The old man nodded and took the doll away from Touya's hold. "Thank you very much for coming into my store but I'm afraid that I have to close the shop now. Please leave." The old man said, pushing the three away and closing the door behind them.

"Well, that was odd," Touya remarked. Sakura and Tomoyo nodded, wondering why the man would make them leave the shop.

"I thought he needed customers badly. It's still early in the afternoon so why would he close the shop?" Sakura asked aloud. Touya frowned. There was something disturbing about the way the man spoke of the silver-haired doll.

"It's only a doll, after all. Let's not waste anymore time here and return home." Touya declared. The two girls nodded their heads, tired from walking around the city all day.

"Yes, it's only a doll after all," A raspy voice whispered.

That evening, after dinner, Touya spent his time watching the news. Sakura was sleeping over at Tomoyo's with her new toy so he had the whole house to himself. This would have been a great set-up a few years ago, when he still had a girlfriend.

As the weather man droned on about the possibility of a storm, Touya found his eyes getting sleepy. He was tired. Spending the whole day with his sister was tiring enough. He also cooked his own dinner and washed his own dishes.

Just as he was about to call asleep, a loud clap of thunder shook him awake.

Touya yawned as he stood and stretched himself. _'Maybe I should go to bed,'_ he said to himself. Slipping on his slippers, the young man turned off the television. The rain started getting heavier and the cold seemed to sweep right inside the house. At least he didn't have to worry about Sakura.

"She's always well taken care of there," he murmured.

After brushing his teeth, he changed into a set of pajamas before burying himself in the comfort of his own bed. Not long after his head touched the pillow, Touya Kinomoto fell asleep.

Despite how quickly Touya fell asleep, he was a light sleeper. The slightest noise woke him up. This was the reason why he usually chanced upon his father getting home from one of his trips.

Tonight, he had no idea what woke him up. The rain was still pattering on. Rubbing his eyes, Touya glanced at his watch on the bedside table.

'_3:40 A.M.? Is dad home?'_

Pushing himself out of bed, Touya went to investigate. He opened his door and went down the stairs. What greeted him wasn't his father.

It was a silver-haired body lying unconscious on the floor!

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The Doll Factory

By: delusional lady

**Disclaimer:** I don't claim ownership to the characters of CCS. This storyline, however, is mine. Someday, I'll make a book with this title.

* * *

Chapter 2 

For the next few minutes, Touya moved on pure instinct. He hurried down and knelt before the body. Checking for a pulse, he was relieved to find that the stranger was still alive.

Then, he carefully lifted the body off the floor and carried it to the nearest couch. Gently, he laid the man down. There was something familiar with how the person looked. However, Touya wasn't sure whether knowing would be helpful. He had a feeling that it was best not to think about the person's identity.

A small movement from the corner of his eye caused him to turn around swiftly. However, there was nothing there. Not for the first time that night, Touya thanked the gods that Sakura was safe at Tomoyo's.

He was a little apprehensive of leaving the stranger alone but Touya knew he needed to prepare water and some painkillers, just in case.

"Stay there…" he muttered before heading towards the kitchen.

When he returned, the unexpected visitor was still unconscious. But his breathing was normal now.

"He's probably just dead drunk and entered the wrong house," Touya reasoned out. After all, what other explanation could there be? The man was wearing strange clothing and had silver hair.

"Maybe he came from a costume party or something," he muttered as he laid the glass of water and some pills on the table.

Anyway, he wasn't going to lose sleep over this. He wrote a note and tucked it under the glass. Then, he checked to make sure all the doors were locked. He still had no idea how the man managed to enter though…

'_Maybe it's time we get new locks…' _

With a sigh, Touya returned to his bed and closed his eyes. A few minutes later, he opened them again in frustration. He decided to check on the stranger again. The latter was still lying on the couch. Freezing.

"Kuso…" he cursed. Touya mentally berated himself for forgetting. No wonder he couldn't fall asleep. Dashing to the cabinets, he pulled out a thick blanket and draped it across the person's shuddering form.

The blanket was obviously a good idea. It stopped the shivering at least.

"Now, I can get some shut-eye," Touya said to no one in particular before heading back to his room.

A hundred thoughts swirled in his mind but he fell asleep soon enough. The last question that slipped in was, _'How come he didn't smell like alcohol?'_

Touya Kinomoto woke up feeling good. He was relaxed and there was no hurry to wake up. Sakura won't be coming home until later in the evening and his father was still in his archeological dig. Deciding to return to the land of dreams, he rolled to his right and wrapped his arms around a warm body.

It took him three seconds to figure out that something was different.

"Ah…!" he yelled, pushing the body off of him.

The figure almost fell out of the bed but this was enough to wake him up.

Touya had a 5 second flashback of what happened the night before.

"Hn…" the silver-haired man groaned, clutching his sides.

Touya was now standing against the wall farthest from his bed. "Are you insane!" he cried out. "This isn't your house!"

The stranger looked bored as he sat up. "I know."

Touya felt his jaw drop. "The hell!"

"Such language…"

"I don't even know you!"

"The name is Yue, boy. Don't forget it."

Something about the name struck Touya. Yue… Yue…

_"Hai. He's the guardian of the moon. Unfortunately, he got a little too arrogant one evening and allowed himself to be caught."_

"Is this some kind of trick? If you don't explain yourself, I'll be forced to call the police," Touya threatened. Soccer training had strengthened his body and he knew he could handle one person. However, who knew how many members this guy had in his twisted game.

"I don't think there is a need for an explanation. I assume you already know who I am," the silver-haired man answered, his face calm and uninterested.

"This is crazy. I must still be dreaming. You can't be a doll!"

Yue sighed and leaned back against the headboard. "At one point, yes."

That was it.

Touya turned white and fainted.

"Whoever thought of me serving somebody else?" Yue muttered to himself as he watched the rise and fall of the brunette's chest. After Touya had fainted, he had taken the liberty of dragging the brunette back to bed. He could understand how someone like Touya could faint. Anyone would, actually.

It was unavoidable.

Touya had made the mistake of paying him any attention.

With a long-suffering sigh, Yue sipped a gulp from the glass of water he had prepared and gently pressed his lips to the unconscious human's own.

Touya felt like he was dreaming. He couldn't see anything but he felt a strange mix of emotions all around him. Before he knew it, his lips were responding to an invisible force that seemed to suck the life out of him.

Yue was rather surprised by the response but figured that the lad was probably dreaming. He savored the kiss some more before pulling away.

A few seconds later, Touya opened his eyes. He scanned his room and spotted Yue standing against one wall with arms folded.

"This isn't a dream," Touya began.

Yue nodded.

"And I'm not losing my mind," he continued.

Yue nodded again.

Touya inhaled deeply and let his back rest against the couch. "Suppose I believe you, just suppose I do, what are you doing here?"

The former doll crossed his legs and closed his eyes. "It's pretty much what the old man from the shop said. I'm the Guardian of the Moon, one of her majesty's greatest soldiers."

"If you're so great then how'd you get caught?" Touya interrupted, earning himself a death glare.

"_As I was saying_, we were ambushed and our queen was sent to another world to be reborn. A complicated and powerful magic infiltrated the castle and caused me to turn into a doll…"

"Then how in the world did you become a living person again?"

Yue frowned. "I had saved up what little strength I had left, waiting for the opportune moment to escape. The old man from the shop is part of the enemy's troupes. He was ordered to guard us. He's probably panicking now."

Touya took a moment to absorb everything. The story he had just heard seemed too much like the fantasy manga Sakura indulged herself in.

"You kept saying _we and us_," he pointed out. "Just who are you referring to?"

Yue stood up and crossed his arms. "You'll meet him soon enough."

The sound of warm laughter emanated from the back door. Touya turned around and saw that his sister and Tomoyo were home. Along with the doll floating in mid-air.

"Funny. I don't think that the shop mentioned anything about your doll flying," he muttered, narrowing his eyes at the yellow being.

"Eep!" the doll cried out.

Sakura grinned sheepishly. "Uh… _Oniisan_ meet Kero-chan, Guardian of the Sun."

TBC


End file.
